


【PWP林耀东x李维民】囚犯

by ganggangtu



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganggangtu/pseuds/ganggangtu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【PWP林耀东x李维民】囚犯

*少一点白嫖，多一点关爱，谢谢。  
*OOC是我的，帅是他们的。

关键词避雷：插SHE

“李维民？”林耀东捏着指尖的相片，轻声道，“看起来，也没有那么可怕嘛。”

“李局，几天没吃饭了，就是不开口，一个字都不说啊，连觉都不睡，发型都不带乱的，太他妈狠了，我操……”  
李维民翘着腿坐在沙发上，瞪了他一眼，“他不狠能做这么大！”  
“不是……”  
李维民站起身，裤腿上的褶皱顺势垂展开，拿起搭在沙发扶手上的警服外套，穿好。

“李维民。”林耀东睁开眼睛，一双深邃眼眸，视线轻扫过李维民的发丝足尖，拾起桌上金丝眼镜，架上鼻梁，重新对上坐在自己对面的李维民的视线。  
“我见过你。”  
同样严肃的表情，微微向下的唇角，看起来见自己不是一项愉快的工作。  
李维民把帽子摘下来，警徽朝向林耀东，放好。明明说是一个字都不说，自打他进来，林耀东已经说了好几个字了。而且他不得不承认，林耀东同他十几年来见的毒贩没有半分相似之处。  
“林耀东，”李维民哼笑一声，表情放缓了，眼睛里却透着灼灼的火焰，他如何能忽略，林耀东纵然开起来再儒雅随和，却不动声色地操控人心，杀人贩毒。  
“说吧，就这么耗下去，我们还是会摸出一切。”  
林耀东沉默着，直直地看着他。  
半晌后，林耀东垂下了视线，“你想知道什么……”  
“你……”  
李维民刚一开口，就发现自己心急了。果然，林耀东抬眸看向他的眼神都流露出一丝笑意。  
“你想知道什么，我都可以告诉你。但是，我有一个条件。”  
“你没有机会跟我谈条件。”  
林耀东轻轻摇摇头，“李局你很清楚我的意思，节省大家的时间。”  
“……你说。”  
林耀东抬起手，指指李维民胸前别着的录音设备，“我们的谈话内容，我不希望有第二个人知道。”未等李维民答话，他便又说道，“我是为你好。”  
李维民看不透林耀东天使一般的笑容。

警局上上下下盯着一片漆黑的屏幕，面面相觑：李局疯了。  
林耀东随身带着的一沓照片，都是偷拍的，每张照片主角都是李维民。

“现在你可以说了。”  
林耀东从容地取下眼镜，未收起镜腿，放回桌上。  
他站起身，绕过长桌，像是在自家后院散步，最后在李维民身边站定，俯下身贴在李维民耳边，李维民的发丝最近修剪过，泛着青茬，往李维民的耳蜗里吹了口气，见他瑟缩着抖一下，林耀东勾唇，“李局，你这么轻信他人，如果不是我实在是想见见你，怎么会被你们逮捕呢？”  
李维民猛地抬起头，林耀东眼底深藏的狡黠此时缓缓地渗出来。  
！  
林耀东眼含笑意，轻轻松松制住试图反抗的李维民，把他压在桌子上，“李局别急，我这就跟你坦白从宽。”  
林耀东居高临下地看着李维民，他被迫伏在桌面上，唇边冒出些气急败坏的威胁，实在是像极了炸毛的小猫，丝丝地哈出气，一双长腿，翘臀软腰，曲线尽显，实是比照片上的好看多了。  
“其实，我以为李局您还挺能打的，小小的担心了一下，还怕制不住您呢。”  
李维民早把一线那些技术忘得差不多了，就算他需要，也没人会准他实战操练。被林耀东反手压在桌上，下巴硌得生疼，他此时正撅着屁股，对着一个大毒枭……  
李维民心态崩溃。  
“你放开我！”  
“别急，一会儿我就放开你。”  
林耀东空着的另一只手伸到李维民身前，解开腰带卡扣，“李局，我还是觉得你不太上相，”指尖拉开制服长裤拉链，有意无意划过腿间不精神的软肉，李维民的呼吸陡然一紧。林耀东对他的敏感有些意外，“照片可拍不出您这细腰。”  
被林耀东一扯，顺着双腿滑落，腰带扣砸在地板上，发出一声闷响。  
林耀东垂眸看着李维民上身尚衣冠楚楚，下身只剩一条黑色内裤，细长的腿甚是白净，他拉了拉裤脚，指尖蹭过李维民大腿骨内侧和半硬的性器。  
“我也确实没想到您这么快就硬了。”  
林耀东附身贴上李维民的臀肉，“您有多久没碰过女人了？”  
李维民耳尖都涨红了，他玩玩没想过自己能从林耀东嘴里听到这样的淫词艳语。虽然知道对方是十恶不赦的毒枭，但他还是被那张儒雅的脸迷惑。  
“坦白说，我想上您好久了。”  
林耀东慢慢说道，把李维民的底裤也拽了下来。  
一手握住李维民裤间硬挺起的阳具，指尖轻轻地摩挲过冠状沟，在龟头上揉搓一把，拇指按揉抠挖着铃口溢出的黏湿体液，李维民吐出的声音转了几个调，掺杂着吞咽口水的急迫，乱糟糟的连成一片细声软语。  
林耀东放开了压制着李维民的那只手，握住李维民细窄腰侧。  
李维民腿弯发软，他许久未经历这样的快感，何况林耀东实在是技术了得，套弄几下，沿着性器上凸起的筋络抚慰着，似乎比他自己还要熟悉那根跳动着的器物，李维民额角耳后冒出细密的汗珠，视线也朦胧模糊起来，呜咽着吐出毫无意义的拒绝，别说林耀东，他自己也不知道自己在说什么，只是鼻音都带着他从未听过的妩媚。  
李维民被自己吓到了。  
他居然被一个罪犯摸到叫床。  
我操。  
不过，林耀东没有给他继续脑吐芬芳的机会。林耀东唯一觉得遗憾的就是，这审讯室里条件太简陋，连杯水都没有，看来是得遭点罪了，不过……他捏捏李维民腰侧，这人再瘦些就要变成纸片人了。  
另一只手上的动作重了几分，李维民的眼神都乱了，林耀东却收了手。  
快感刺激突然消失，李维民有些无措地下意识寻找林耀东。  
“李局，我怎么想，你也是不会怕疼的吧？”  
李维民还没想明白林耀东在说什么，后庭便被洞穿，塞入的硬物干涩地摩擦过紧缩的长肉，火辣辣地疼痛让他紧蹙起眉头，闷哼一声，“操！”  
林耀东被他夹得也是不好受，却听到李维民毫无形象的咒骂，不由得笑出声，把胯间阳物压得更深，一动不动地等待着李维民后穴的肌肉逐渐放松下来，柔软的肠壁渐渐适应了猛然塞入的异物，便前扑后拥地凑上来，热情地与它亲热，包裹勾勒着一寸一寸不尽相同的阳具。  
李维民被压得死死的，性器在桌面上留下一道湿痕，擦在下腹上，稍稍一抬腰，把林耀东的性器吞进些，李维民只觉得那玩意儿要戳进他的胃里去了，隔着肚皮贴着他挺翘的阳具。  
林耀东看着李维民把自己那根硬涨的东西尽数吞下，臀肉紧紧地贴在自己的胯骨上。  
他摘下李维民歪挂在鼻梁上的眼镜，摸索着将一条镜腿戳进李维民不断渗出体液的铃口。  
李维民痛得惊呼，腿弯处一僵，再也用不上力，林耀东手疾眼快地扶住他。  
这一来回，穴肉吞吐上下摩擦过林耀东的性器。疼痛之余，李维民敏感地觉察到深埋在体内的性器又涨大了些，撑得难受。  
林耀东抽出性器，冠状沟带出艳红，沾着湿气的媚肉，扎红了林耀东的眼睛，狠狠顶回。  
李维民仰着头，急喘着，叫得软了些。  
林耀东抿着唇角，如法炮制，换了个角度挺入。  
这一撞，正碾在李维民前列腺上，射精的快感模糊了他所有神智，什么得体，什么正义，什么道德廉耻，全都抛出九霄云外，李维民的叫声迷乱起来。  
林耀东掐着他的腰，大开大合地寻着刚才的角度，深深浅浅地艹弄着，碾压抚慰着争先恐后渴望被疼爱的软肉，李维民大腿内侧的肌肉无力地紧绷着，转瞬间便颤抖哆嗦着软下去，几乎是靠着林耀东的手，桌子和交合处的支撑才能勉强维持着站立的姿势，林耀东性器的囊袋拍打在李维民的上面，硬湿的毛发扎在李维民的囊袋上，痒得让人难耐。  
李维民被激烈的性事刺激得哭叫着，伸手去拉插在下体的眼镜，林耀东握住他那只手，艹得更快更狠，直到李维民的挣扎渐弱，鼻息都软了，一声一声的哭音一下一下挠在林耀东心上。  
“李局，求我啊。”林耀东听到自己粗重的喘息，他从未如此失态，想要让他哭到窒息，想听他求饶，想看他被玷污，毁掉一个人没有什么，但是毁掉李维民，是世间最有趣的事。  
李维民的意识被撞得散乱，碾压碎，林耀东低沉的声音就是最好的催情剂。李维民张着双唇，腰臀扭动着把那根让他坏掉的性器吞咽得更深，“求你……”  
林耀东仅存的理智瞬间崩塌，他狠狠地艹干着李维民，警服下摆都被两人交合处飞溅的汁液糊得一片狼藉。  
林耀东深深钉入时，抽出了李维民身下的眼镜，镜腿上挂着粘稠的液体，李维民的铃口喷溅出一股又一股的乳白浊液，落在桌边的滴落在地板上和长裤上。  
林耀东的性器被痉挛的肠壁绞紧，他深吸口气，射在李维民体内。  
林耀东稍稍缓了下，替自己和李维民理好衣服。  
“李局，您总不想被别人知道，一个缉毒警察被自己的囚犯灌了一肚子精液吧，夹好了。”  
林耀东对瘫坐在椅子上，脸颊潮红未褪，眼角湿漉漉，神智尚未清醒的李维民说道，他伸手理了理李维民滑落下的发丝，  
“我说完了。”

完


End file.
